


Unbelievable

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Consent in all things is sexy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Explicit Sex, Not beta read - we die like men, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Erik and Nadir have finally tied the knot and it feels all to surreal to have actually happened to Erik.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my pal Al aka smallhero_for_hire on tumblr who makes great POTO art and has created a beautiful modern au. Based on some hcs we exchanged. Might be OOC but I think there is a decent amount of self doubt and angst to say that it is not.

In the quiet as Nadir fumbles for the keys Erik doesn’t know wether to call the past hours the worst or most heavenly of his life.  
He still believes that he will wake up any moment.  
It can’t be.  
He can’t have married this man. 

He can’t have bared all the papers that haven’t been real since forever before a man of the state and it cannot be that he will own ones that he hasn’t made himself.  
Ones that will bear his husbands last name.  
He cannot have carried himself through this day spent with friends - what a strange word to twist around in his head - without making a terrible mistake that would earn him the fear and disappointment he grown so accustomed to.

The call of his name snaps him out of his trance.  
The way Nadir holds the door open for him might just make this one of countless evenings.  
Not countless.  
731 to be exact.  
2 years has Nadir not grown tired of living with him.  
Except he’s still in the beautiful silk suit he’s worn the entire day. 

“Close your eyes, please.”  
Without hesitation he does. Marvellous how his body obeys without a trace of his mind screaming not to trust.  
Nadir takes both his hands gently and leads him - Erik can hear the door falling shut.  
And Nadir leads him to - can it be - the bathroom?  
Whatever he’ll be asking Erik is willing to give.  
This man is the only one who has brought him to his knees without Erik swearing to one day pay it back to him. 

The only one where such a situation does not make him almost want to anticipate unpleasantness.  
Only when fingers brush the mask covering the biggest part of his face does he flinch. 

“May I?”  
Sweet Nadir always asking permission for everything he could just take. 

“Yes.”

Then the cold air hits his face and it is a discomfort he’s grown used to. 

“Will you please open your eyes Erik.”  
He does.  
They are standing in front of their bathroom mirror - in the dress clothes they spoke their vows in.  
On Erik’s right is his husband - beard and lush head of hair slightly greying looking back with his beautiful dark eyes that are so like the innermost parts of earth itself.  
He is absolutely breathtaking.  
Next to him stares Erik’s own reflection back at him.  
And he tries desperately to look at everything but his face - focuses instead on how the crown of Nadirs head just goes up to the height of his cheek, how pale he is, how thin. 

He cannot comprehend why Nadir would force him to compare his striking image to Erik’s miserable one.  
Maybe Nadir hasn’t lost all the cruelty he used to possess in a lifetime even before he met Erik, maybe this is punishment for shackling such a man to himself. 

“What do you see?”  
Erik clenches his jaw.  
“If you do not wish to answer I will. I see myself and-“

There’s a gentle press of lips to his jaw and his cheek. A press that travels to the part of his lips that he has so little sensation in. The part he learned with eager thrill can be brought to life a little with the scratch of breadstubble.  
Nadir is kissing him and Erik’s reflection stares back in disbelief.

“And the man that I married.”  
The lips move to his cheekbone and beneath his bad eye that has begun watering - the part of his face where touch usually wants to make him squirm away because every sensation is too much. 

“The man I gave my life to.”  
Nadirs hand travels to his neck and his lips move to Erik’s brow. 

“The man I love.”

His husband turns him around to capture his lips properly and Erik cannot help but weep.  
Wether Nadir has led him to their bedroom or wether he has had to carry the heap Erik feels he is - Erik cannot recall.  
All he can focus on are Nadirs every breaths, his hushed promises of love and his lips.  
The gentle question before every removed piece of clothing to which he accepts a nod as a truthful answer. 

His lips on every protruding bone and scar. 

The final and more heavy one of the questions to which he wants a verbal answer - Erik croaks it but he wants to scream.

Yes! 

His - another miracle word - his sweet Nadir asking for Erik’s consent as though it were the first time, as he has done every time since the first. 

He cannot tell when the pleasure turns into overstimulation and he pleas to be let go but he knows when he is let go.  
And as he turns his head beside him in the dim light lies his whole world before him. 

And in the dark of Nadirs eyes he can see his own reflection but it is Nadirs gaze that turns it into the whole world as well.  
And finally he can believe it. 

“I love you.”  
Erik’s voice is hoarse and he says it with the terrible accent he’s never been able to shake but giving these words to Nadir in his native langue is the least he can do. 

A huff, an even broader smile and a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
